


Family

by Taovi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taovi/pseuds/Taovi
Summary: Two leaders, torn away from their families. Yet, in the midst of all the bloodshed and destruction, they found a family within each other.





	Family

Lyse was never one to complain about wounds or injuries. The woman was practically a walking death trap, attracting danger wherever she went and escaping death in the strangest ways, always ready to jump into the next foray. Even when they were incapacitated by Zenos, Lyse was restless as ever, her only complaint being that she’s not healing fast enough.

Hearing her agonizing screams echo throughout the hall, however, was more than enough to make his blood curdle. A woman so strong, never fearing her demise if that meant saving her comrades, brought down to screaming bloody murder was terrifying indeed. Hien looked over at his ever stoic retainer Yugiri, who was equally unnerved by the blonde’s shrieks.

“Is it normal for her to be in such pain?” he questioned out loud as her shouts filled the area, now accompanied by a flurry of curses.

“At ease, my Lord. The pain shall pass once the child is delivered,” an elderly nurse informed him. He trusted her words, but even her words were not enough to ease the anxiety building in his mind and heart.

If possible, he would be in the room with her, supporting her in whichever way he can, even if that meant being her temporary punching bag. His elder advisors, however, considered it sacrilegious of a man, especially one of his standing, to be alongside his wife during labor, deeming it a strictly female event. It was a tradition he found illogical, to be honest. He had already broken tradition once by destroying Doma Castle during its siege, and again when he made a non-Doman woman his Queen consort, though using the excuse of a political marriage was somehow enough to calm his advisors. What’s another silly tradition broken, especially in a time of rapid advancement? Even his people, who already revered Lyse as a hero in assisting in the liberation of their beloved Kingdom, were more welcoming and ecstatic to discover that the firebrand would soon become their queen.

Minutes felt like hours as the King paced back and forth in the room he was designated to wait in, debating if he should just forego tradition now to be by his wife’s side. Just as he made his decision to go in, Lyse’s screams suddenly fell silent. While one of his worries had subsided, another soon fell into place. The air grew tense as the quiet surrounded them. No one dare to move a muscle, let alone utter a sound.

“Is she al-,” as soon as he began to speak, his question was interrupted by the sound of a baby’s cries. A smile so wide soon spread across his face, and immediately he made his way towards her quarters, only to be stopped by the nurse.

“Patience, my Lord. We must first make sure that mother and child are safe.”

Hien pouted, wishing to see his family. The elder lady simply laughed and responded to him. “It will be but a few moments. You shall see your wife and child shortly.”

The King sighed, but he heeded to her words. The next time a council was held, he would be sure to abolish this silly tradition.

He returned to pacing back and forth, waiting to be allowed into the room. It was as if the Kami had sensed his impatience, for not a moment later, the midwife emerged.

“Mother and child are safe,” she smiled. “You may enter now, my Lord.”

Hien wasted no time, rushing past the doors. As he entered, he immediately set his sights upon Lyse, who looked weary as expected, and the small baby nestled in her arms. It was breathtaking to see his wife and child bond in such an intimate and vulnerable moment, his heart overflowing with love for his new family.

Lyse looked up upon hearing familiar footsteps and smiled softly at him, sending his heart into a beating frenzy. “Hien…”

He smiled back at her, making his way towards his Queen. He sat down next to her, her body immediately leaning into his.

“Are you alright?”

“I could be better, but I’m alive and in one piece.” It was a joke done in poor taste considering how many times she barely escaped alive and in one piece from her reckless adventures, but it still elicited a chuckle from him regardless. “I didn’t think that delivering the little one would be this difficult,” she remarked, gazing at their little bundle of joy.

“Forgive me, I would be by your side if I could. Tis a silly tradition barring us from being alongside our wife during childbirth. I will be sure to address it in the next council.”

“Are you trying to do away with that tradition?”

“I am, and even if the elder advisors disagree to it, that will not stop me from being by your side the next time you are in labor.”

“So you plan on getting me pregnant again.”

“I! I-uh…” Being raised in a conservative nation, Hien was taken aback by his consort’s accusation as a fierce blush rose to his face. Though they had agreed to start a family, he still fumbled for words, questioning on how to answer her. Weakened she may be, but he does not doubt whatsoever that she would still pack a very painful punch.

Lyse, on the other hand, was highly amused by her husband’s reaction, and laughed at his sudden bashfulness. She leaned in, placing a soft kiss on his lips, a kiss that still caused butterflies in his stomach.

“I’m joking,” she giggled, turning her attention back to their baby. Hien sighed in relief and chuckled as well before returning his gaze to the infant.

“What an ugly child,” he remarked. Ordinarily, Lyse would’ve taken offense considering how adorable the child actually was. However, it was a Doman superstition to note how ugly newborns were to ward off the evil spirits attempting to steal their souls. It was just one of the many odd superstitions they had, but if it meant no harm to her child, she will let it pass. Seeing Hien dote on the kid, she knew what he had said was far from the truth.

“It’s a healthy baby boy.”

“A baby boy, huh?” He looked at his son in awe, amazed at the tiny life he helped to create, wriggling and cooing in his mother’s arms.

“Would you like to hold him?”

“Indeed I would.” The child was passed carefully into his father’s arms, and Hien held him so gently, afraid than any abrupt movement would hurt him. The boy gazed up at him with wide hazel eyes, the color a perfect mixture of his and Lyse’s.

“Have we decided what to name him?” There was a brief pause as the blonde took a moment to think, wiggling her finger at the tiny hands that grabbed at it.

“Kaien,” she finally spoke.

“After my Father?”

Lyse nodded. “So he can become a great King and a skilled swordsman as your Father was.”

“Lyse…thank you,” he smiled endearingly at his love, a blush now rising to her own face. She looked away before he could notice, once again turning her attention to their son.

“This is how Mother must have felt when she gave birth to me and Yda…” Her face was soft looking at Kaien, but beneath that façade was a pain in her eyes.

For someone as sociable as her, she never made it a point to share her personal struggles, not wanting to place her burdens on others. While she was tight-lipped, very rarely letting her worries slip, her eyes spoke volumes of how she truly felt. With all the guilt and sadness contained in them, Hien wanted nothing more than to comfort her, to share half of her pain so she would not suffer alone. She has been better at vocalizing her feelings to him since their courtship, but oft must he remind her to confide in him her troubles.

No doubt, it is a habit hard to break, learning to rely on others when you’ve been relying on yourself for the past moons, but he is patient. She has grown much since he first met her, but he understands that there is still more to go. However long it takes, the King of Doma will be by his Queen’s side, supporting her every step of the way.

“I wonder…will I be half as good a mother as she was?” Lyse questions, though it sounds more like a lament. She was far too young to remember her when she died, the only memories of her mother coming from Yda, who shared stories of how strong, determined, and resilient she was, so much so that even their father feared her lionhearted character.

Curtis Hext was equally as strong-willed as his wife, becoming the leader of a resistance that sought to end the Mad King’s tyrannical reign. Their hopes soon came to fruition as Theodoric was slain. It should have been a victory for Ala Mhigo, but the Garleans had other plans in mind, using the instability from the civil war to attack and conquer their lands. At the tender age of five, her father was killed, leaving her an orphan and without an idea of how a child should be raised.

Hien studied her carefully, noticing her slip back into the dark corners of her mind that he tried so hard to cast away.

“You will make an excellent mother, Lyse,” he spoke from his heart, earning a surprised look from her.

He had seen how intensely she cared for her friends and comrades, for her fellow Ala Mhigan brethren, for the Domans she helped save, for the innocent lives caught in the chaotic crossfire of life. He had seen how she inspired others to take up the fight, to reclaim what was rightfully theirs. How her character was so warm and welcoming despite her intimidating strength. How the children would always run up to her and ask her to play with them, and how she would always oblige, often becoming their partner-in-crime. Hien did not doubt for a bell that she would prove to be a loving mother.

“I will admit that even I am nervous about raising our son,” he continued. “I worry constantly if I will be a good father.”

“I’m sure you will be, you’re already a step ahead of me in knowing how to raise children. Your mother and father raised you far longer than mine have. Yda tried, though she was always busy with her studies and missions.”

“It is still a learning experience, no? Regardless, we should do our best in our child’s upbringing. Should you worry, do not be afraid to lean on me. I shall always be there in your time of need.”

“Hien…thank you.” Two simple words, yet two words that carry great weight.

_Thank you for supporting me through my struggles._

_Thank you for giving me the family I always dreamed of._

_Thank you for unconditionally loving me._

“I love you,” he whispers softly, staring at her tenderly.

Another blush rises to her face, her fair complexion making it extremely evident.

“So you love me, but not Kaien? You surely are a great father,” she teased.

“T-that is not what I meant! Of course I love you and Kaien both! Hells take me if I ever stop loving you two-er, not that it will ever happen!” The King babbled on, attempting to defend and clarify himself, a habit he most definitely acquired from his wife.

Though a confident and charismatic ruler, his experience in love and relationships were quite lacking. She enjoyed teasing him due to his innocence in such matters, but knew that his loyalty and affections for her were true and would never waver.

Lyse erupted in laughter, placing a finger on his lips to silence his ramblings. “I love you too, Hien. More than words can ever explain.”

Hien looked into her eyes, allowing himself to become lost in the striking blue gaze that reminded him of the Azim Steppe’s vast, endless skies. He leaned in, his lips meeting hers in a tender and loving kiss. Kami, he will never tire of her sweet kisses.

Both had their families prematurely stripped from them, yet they found a family in each other, their son being proof of their special bond.

He does not know what the future will hold, but as long as he has Lyse and Kaien, that is all that matters.

Family is all that matters.

 

And Doma too, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I had in mind for a while now. Always wanted to write something for Lyse and Hien, and these two deserved some love after their disaster in 4.56.


End file.
